Body boarding is a water surface sport in which a user rides a body board on a wave as it carries the user towards a shore. A typical body board consists of a short, generally flat, rectangular piece of hydrodynamic foam, sometimes containing one or more short graphite rods within the core for support. Body boarders typically wear swim fins for additional propulsion and control while riding a wave. Three basic forms of riding a body board include prone (on the stomach), dropknee, and stand-up. The present invention features a body board system for giving a user a greater sense of maneuverability and control.
Any feature or combination of features described herein are included within the scope of the present invention provided that the features included in any such combination are not mutually inconsistent as will be apparent from the context, this specification, and the knowledge of one of ordinary skill in the art. Additional advantages and aspects of the present invention are apparent in the following detailed description and claims.